lost love
by hurricanebaby1618
Summary: kagome is a singer w her buddies and she thought she liked a boy named inuyasha but she really likes a singer named sesshoumaru i sux at sumaries i hope the whole chapter gets on the page


**Hurricanebaby: **hi um yea this is my second story I didn't like my first so I started this one. O and Inuyasha betrayals Kagome. Poor Kagome she deserves better. So she is gonna love fluffy .

**Inuyasha: WHAT….WHY **glares at hurricane baby

**Hurricanebaby**: not my fault u like kikyo o wait ya it is lol and fluffy is much better suited for her so I'm sorry **cough not cough**

**Sesshoumaru:** excuse me but why the heck is my name Fluffy

**Kagome: plots evil scheme w/ hurricanebaby and kikyo evil laugh**

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha**: I'm scared now

**Hurricanebaby:** and on with the show

"talking duh"

"thinking cute not really'

scene change

**Beep beep beep beep **'damn it that's it stupid clock take this" Kagome thought as she threw the cursed thing out the window. "Good morning world not. sigh another day another way Kikyo will try to ruin my life" Kagome said as she got ready for school.

Ok now Kagome is a skater punk a really really really wealthy one at that. Her grandfather owns Japan's best spa shrine and her mother owns the best club around called the shikon tama.

Today after she stole all the hot water she put on black eyeliner silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss she decided to wear a black baby t that said 'I know you want this but….'on the front and 'you ain't gettin any' on the back a pair of black and silver junco (a/n: pardon the spelling problems) also black and silver adios'.

She grabbed her keys, sunglasses, skateboard and wallet and headed to HER garage. Yes she had her own garage along with many cars, motorcycles and skater board. Kikyo on the other hand and only a limo. They all had a different apartment like thing in their mansion.1 for mom 1 for graps 1 for kag and 1 for kikyo.

Kagome had finally decided on her silver Ferrari Enzo as she speed over to sango blasting let me love you by Mario. Singing along as she pulled up to sango's she hear sango please can I go with you and kags two guys pleaded.

"Hey Kags can they" Sango asked as she started getting in but waited for an answer

"nope sorry 2 seats" Kagome said "and I'm in enough trouble with the pigs cause of my racing I do same with Sango I'm giving her a ride cause her parent took her license o my god my our song is on yes bout time they put it on oh and who are they" Sango got insaid old friendsand turned it up and the two rode off to school listening to their song singing along of course.

**sango **

Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
**Kagome**

Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak (I speak)  
I should have listened to that voice inside me

**chorus)**

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
**Kagome**  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see

**Sango**  
Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
**chorus)**

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
**Kagome and Sango  
**If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me (kagome)my baby to me

Kagome and chorus  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me (  
**Kagome**  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me

as soon as the song ended they pulled into the parking lot to the school and parked in sesshoumaru's spot

hurricanebaby & kagome:bum bum bum til next time


End file.
